Letters from Nobody
by Tollivandi Silverwing
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to the mutants the flock freed from the Institute of Higher Living? Here's a letter from them. I'd like feedback as to whether or not I should write a story about them
1. We got a letter!

Dear Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, and Angel,

My name is Rip. That's the name given to me by the Erasers, but I'll tell you more about that in a minute. For now, I'd like to say thank you, on behalf of all of us, for freeing us from the Institute. Also, you're higher than us on the priority list, so thanks for keeping the Erasers from coming after us. We'd all be dead now if it wasn't for you.

At the Institute, we were the "what-if experiments", so to speak. Most of us were created to answer questions. How quickly could a human body repair itself? What about this type of wing? Could they make larger bones? I guess that's what happens when mad scientists have unlimited funding and access to genetic splicing equipment. Go figure.

We're not so different from you, in some ways. For example, I don't have wings, but I do have an extraordinarily high rate of regeneration. Sound familiar? I'm called Rip because the Erasers used to tear off my limbs so that the whitecoats could see how fast they'd grow back. It takes about a month, usually. It's a defense mechanism, like geckos; if someone grabs me, I can pull myself lose, and they're left holding a twitching limb. Your abilities are less pronounced than all of ours, but then again, you were created for an entirely different purpose

Even though we were kept practically at opposite ends of the country, we used to be told that you, the Flock, despised us for being failed attempts at improving you. I think the whitecoats were afraid that we would team up with you or something. But they can be extremely stupid sometimes. After years of being ripped apart by wolf-men, I kind of got the idea that they weren't on my side. Just a hunch, I guess…

We would've stuck with you after you freed us, but you were the ones the Erasers wanted, so we decided to go our own way. Besides, six is probably enough flock members, and you needed to be able to fly quickly, not to have to carry those of us who can't. We've made our own flock/pack/herd. Flyte's a lot like Max (in more ways than just the wings) so she's a natural-born leader. About 50 of us made it out of the Institute, but there are only a dozen of us who are still alive. The rest would have died soon anyway, in those cages, but because of you, they got to see the sky before the end.

I'm not sure how we can ever repay you. We're reading those books of yours, and rooting for you every second of every day. If you ever need us, see if Angel can get in contact with Savvy, and we'll help you however we can.

Thanks again,

Rip, Kite, Twitch, Savvy, Night, Kit, Eros, Flyte, Eve, Bingo, Una, and Calvin


	2. Writing back

Dear Rip and all the rest,

You're welcome, I guess. Like I said, kids don't belong in cages, so it's not like we could just leave you there. I'm sure you would have done the same thing for us.

When my Voice told me to check the mail, I didn't know what to think. Getting your letter was the last thing we expected. After splitting up in New York, our lives got a little more hectic, but we still wondered about you. It's nice to know that you managed to survive…I don't know what to say about the ones that didn't make it. Maybe there's nothing I can say.

We never heard a word about experiments being kept elsewhere. We were kind of hoping that the School was the only facility. But why have one when you can have two? The jerks that created us always seem to have one more trick up their sleeves.

In regards to your name, yeesh. A lot has happened to us, but we've never been an Eraser's chewtoy. And I say that with the deepest respect for what you've gone through. Personal hells must be part of the genetic-experiment package.

You're right; we were created for different reasons, but that doesn't change the fact that we're more alike than we realize. You will always have us as your allies, no matter what happens.

Angel's mind-power keeps growing every day, but she's not sure yet if she can contact another telepath, if that's what Savvy is. She says she'll keep trying.

And just so you know, we're rooting for you, too.

Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Total too.


End file.
